The Destruction of Candace's Treasures
Lampwick, why did you, Stacy and Jenny bring us back here?" asked Candace Flynn as the trio led her and her friends Mary Test, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, Elmyra Duff, Robyn Starling and Pistol Pete back to the cave. "Wait and see." Stacy Hirano said. The group entered the cave. Lampwick stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Jenny Brown began to ask. "It is! Jeremy's statue!" Candace said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Jeremy Johnson that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Lampwick, Stacy, Jenny!" Candace said hugging the trio "You're the best!" Candace let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Candace decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Jeremy, mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Candace's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Candace looked shocked as Tulio came into the cave, an angry look on his face. "Dad!" Candace gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Tulio was Heimlich, looking down in guilt. "Candace, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Tulio said coming closer. He looked around at Candace's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore, but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I expect them to be obeyed." "But Daddy..." Tulio interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal boy from drowning or did you not?" "I had to!" protested Candace. "Candace, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Candace whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Tulio who turned around. "You're more of a liar than Tai Lung! You don't even know Jeremy!" cried Candace. "I don't have to!" Tulio yelled turning towards Candace once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" "DAD, I LOVE HIM!" Candace yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Tulio looked shocked at Candace's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Candace's declaration as well. Tulio was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal and a citizen of Danville! you're an immortal and a citizen of China! Just think of what happened to your mother!" Tulio: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Candace protested. For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Candace screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Candace bitterly. "Don't you understand, Candace? He's a citizen of Danville! You're a citizen of El Dorado!" "I don't care!" Candace spat defiantly. This was the last straw for Tulio. He had enough of Candace's disobedience and defiance. His temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Candace! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Jenny couldn't take it anymore. She got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Jeremy, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Heimlich gasped. "What did you say?" Tulio demanded. The rest of Candace's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you monster!" Mary snapped. "You're ten times worse than my dad!" Gosalyn added. "You're not a very nice person!" Stacy added. "You have no heart at all!" Lampwick yelled. "You big meanie!" Candace shouted also. "How could you be so cruel and heartless?" Robyn insulted Tulio. Heimlich was nervous and Tulio was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Tulio shouted. "This has gone far enough! You, Candace, Lampwick and your friends are all banished from El Dorado for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Candace, Gosalyn, Robyn, Pistol and Elmyra gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Candace pleaded. "We're too innocent too die!" Jenny screamed. "But, Dad," Candace said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mom would want! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Heimlich, "And that goes for you, Heimlich." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Heimlich wailed as she began to cry hysterically. "And Heimlich, if you're not gone by sunset, I will shoot you with a gun!" Tulio shouted. Heimlich screamed and hid behind Mary, Gosalyn, Robyn, Elmyra, Candace, Robyn, Pistol, Stacy, Jenny and Lampwick. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Candace protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Elmyra screamed. Tulio: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! Everyone else, who was watching hid for good reason. Tulio powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Candace looked shocked. "Dad, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Candace cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Jeremy. As Candace looked on in horror, Tulio fired a blast at it. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Candace gasped in horror that Jeremy's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down in her hands, covering her eyes. Candace cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures